


Five Incredibly Sweet Things Only Peter Knows About Neal Caffrey

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four sweet and one sweet and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Incredibly Sweet Things Only Peter Knows About Neal Caffrey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own 'em.

One: He can nearly come from eating Haagen-Dazs coffee-flavored ice cream. He'll eat 3/4 of a pint all at once and end up with a sweet little mustache of it across his upper lip and sticky splotches of it at each corner of his mouth like a little boy. This has been documented by Peter on several occasions now, but the first time was an accident. He found Neal out on his patio downing the stuff in the middle of the night after sex. The noises he made while eating it resembled the very same ones he made while Peter ate *him*.

Peter had tiptoed back to Neal's bed, making a mental note to put "Haagen-Dazs...coffee flavor...several!" on next week's shopping list so that they'd be sure to be stocked up the next time Neal spent the night.

Two: When Neal fantasizes, he sneezes. Peter's a smart man, and it didn't take him long to realize that if the hand goes down the pants, it's not long before the hay fever kicks in. When he asked Neal about it, he said, as if it were completely uninteresting, "Yeah, ever since puberty." Now, when Peter hears Neal sneeze in the next room, he knows it won't be long until he hears him moaning his name, too.

Three: Neal loves the novel, "The Lost Language of Cranes". Peter once found Neal out in the backyard lounging in a chair, one hand petting happy Satchmo's head in slow motion, the other holding the book, a look of utter absorption on his face. "What's it about?" Peter asked. To his surprise, when Neal looked up at him, there were tears on his face. "It's a coming out story," he explained. Then, "It's about not knowing who you truly are." Peter had leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth (where the ice cream went), then the top of his head, then turned so Neal wouldn't see him get choked up and headed back into the house.

Four: Neal always wanted a dog. Neal walks Satchmo more than Peter does but not quite as often as El, even though if Neal is over and El goes out with the dog, Neal will even leave *Peter* to get to go, too.

Peter arranged to take Neal to the dog park one Saturday afternoon. Neal had nearly hung out the car window right along with Satch! Neal threw the ball. Neal walked Satchmo around to visit the ladies. Neal pet beagles, tugged the rope with labs, tossed a Frisbee for a Jack Russell. They stayed until sunset and Satchmo couldn't take it anymore. They walked back to the car, and Peter couldn't resist wrapping his arm around Neal's shoulders.

Five: Neal loves to be breached from behind, lying on his side. Peter nestles his cock into the cleft of Neal's ass, positioned against him by a perfectly arched back. Peter pushes in and Neal holds Peter in against him by the hip. They move slow. They take their time. They fuck like this when it's two in the morning and neither can sleep but they know they should. Neither of them says the words "making love", but that's what it is when they do it like this.  
It's coffee ice cream right out of the carton. It's sneezing in the shower. It's reading in the backyard. It's walking the dog. It's being the last two with a Frisbee in the air and not wanting it to end. It's love. And this is the sweetest thing Peter knows about Neal.


End file.
